


Someday

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Someday

Look up at the summer sky  
When the swallows are flying  
And know that my soul lives  
There in tomorrow's skies  
And that we are yours


End file.
